


【赫海】《入戲》17

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《入戲》17

17.

李赫宰带着李东海去了不远的一家日料店吃饭，李东海从接到李赫宰的电话的那一刻心情就是飘飘忽忽的，一直到吃完饭，他那颗飘在半空中的心也没落地。  
中途的时候李东海叫来服务员点了一瓶清酒，酒都拿来了才想起来李赫宰要开车不能喝，在那之后他又发现李赫宰根本没吃多少东西，基本上都在给他夹菜，想了想才想起李赫宰曾经在节目上说过自己不喜欢吃海鲜。

心里泛起一阵酸涩，却又有点小窃喜，李赫宰是知道自己喜欢吃海鲜才带他来吃日料的吗？

结账的时候李东海一把压住了李赫宰要去掏钱包的手，说什么这顿也要他来结。结果左摸右摸了半天都没摸到自己的钱包，这才想起钱包落在昨天穿的大衣外套的口袋里，最后尴尬的超李赫宰吐了吐舌头，有些不好意思的说到：“我钱包没带…”

李东海在外面等他，等到李赫宰结完账出来就看见那小孩站在树下像是无聊似的踢着脚下的小石子打发时间，笑了笑，走过去揉了揉李东海软软的头发。他头发有些长了，李赫宰的手掌放在他头顶的时候有些长的刘海会扎到眼睛，本能的就闭上了眼睛，两个人靠的很近的原因，李赫宰甚至能看见他长长的睫毛在呼吸的时候震动的频率。  
随后便听见了李赫宰发出的一声轻笑声，不解的睁开了眼睛，正想开口问他又在笑什么，那人就握住了他的手，像他们不久前一样，十指相扣着放进了自己的大衣口袋里。  
李东海在那一刻想，要是李赫宰真的是他的男朋友该多好呢，这样他们就可以一直这么牵着手小声的在对方说着情话，再慢慢的沿着马路走回家。

车开到李东海家楼下的地下车库，李赫宰没说让他下车，李东海也没动，坐在副驾的位置上，手指攥紧了安全带，过了一会儿又松开，像是聚集了许多的勇气似的，李东海转过身去对着李赫宰。

“前辈…”

“嗯？”李赫宰闻声转过头来，却被那人刻意缩短的两个人之间的距离吓了一跳，竟忘了自己要问他什么。

李东海自顾自的继续向下说着：“我喜欢你，你知道的吧。”

车里还开着灯，借着灯光能看清李东海的整张脸，脸上泛着红晕，不知道是因为晚餐时喝的清酒的酒精还是因为他自己刚刚说的那番话；还有那双亮晶晶的眼睛，在灯光下尤其的闪耀，李赫宰在那一刻还以为那是天上的星星。  
他突然就很想亲吻李东海，事实上他也这么做了，身子靠近了些，双手捧住了那人的小脸就将自己的唇瓣覆了上去，他吻的很轻，只是轻轻的触碰了一下对方的嘴唇，正当李东海以为这个吻要结束了的时候，李赫宰出其不意的张开唇含住了他的上唇。  
大脑像是丧失了思考的能力，李东海没有一点反抗的松开了自己的齿关，让那人的舌尖能够探进他的口腔，舔舐着他口腔里的每一处。李东海想，他从来没有接过这么色气的吻，那人灵活的舌尖在自己的口腔里游走着，像是要将他里里外外都打上他的印记。

等到李赫宰终于舍得松开对方的唇的时候，李东海整个人像是被抽空了身上的所有力气，软绵绵的靠在李赫宰的身上，衣服也变地皱皱巴巴的，李赫宰替他整理了下衣服，之后却没有再退开。  
他们两个人靠的很近，在车内狭小的空间里，呼吸好像都纠缠在一起。李东海的嘴唇被亲的有点肿，红红的泛着水光，鬼迷心窍似的开口：“跟我回去好不好？”

李赫宰知道李东海不会拒绝他。

整个别墅只有主卧没有关灯，李赫宰将人压在床心，伸手去关掉了房间的灯，只留了床头昏暗的夜灯。  
他像个吸血鬼一样，趴在李东海颈侧细细的亲吻着，时不时用牙尖去咬两下他颈侧的大动脉，李东海觉得自己像是失去了反抗意识的猎物，任人宰割，可他心甘情愿。  
两个人身上的衣服很快就褪了下来，李赫宰的手掌覆在李东海的后背上，顺着肌肉的纹理摸下来滑到臀尖，随后便用力的掐了几下那一块柔韧的肌肉，李东海觉得有点疼，忍不住哼哼了两声，然后就被李赫宰含住了嘴唇将他的哼咛声都吞进了肚子里。  
湿漉漉的吻从嘴唇到下巴再到脖颈然后是锁骨，李赫宰霸道的在他形状好看的锁骨上又亲又咬的，留下一个个玫红不一的印子，抱着人坐在自己腿上，李东海没交过几个女朋友，每次都因为繁忙的日程最后平平淡淡的分手了，根本没有性经验，在李赫宰亲吻和爱抚下，他很快就动了情。  
抱着人的肩膀扬起脖颈大口大口的喘息着，小腹随着李赫宰撸动他性器的手一抽一抽的，最终他喉咙里泄出一声细小的尖叫声，泻在了李赫宰的手里。  
还没等他回过神来，那只沾满了他的精液的手就滑到了他的股缝里，他有点紧张，手臂抱紧了李赫宰的肩膀。

李赫宰笑了声，觉得自己像是在哄小孩似的，边吮吻着他的耳侧边拍着他的背哄着他：“别怕，我在。”

“别怕。”

随后便趁着人分神的时候向那紧闭着的入口探进了一根手指，才挤进去一个指节，那人就弓起了背，一口咬在了他的肩头，喉咙里呜咽着，似乎是很难受的样子。被咬的地方立刻就留下一个极其明显的齿印，空着的手滑到臀尖上，照着那处的软肉就扇了一下，故意对着他敏感的耳蜗吹气。

感觉到怀里的人明显的颤抖了一下，李赫宰继续用气音逗他：“怎么跟个小孩似的，难受了还咬人？”

闻言，李东海从他肩窝里抬起头来看着他，兴许是因为刚刚的疼痛，眼里都溢了泪水，咬着下唇一副委屈的不行的模样望着他，李赫宰深吸了口气，又拍了下他的臀，警告似的说出来一句话：“以后不要这样看着别人。”

话说完，他的手掌又滑到前面，握住那人刚刚因为疼痛而有些萎靡的性器重又开始撸动起来，卡在臀缝里的手也没闲着，揉捏着放松着那个紧张的入口，直到李东海喉咙里委屈的哼声变成了甜腻的呻吟声，他才将开拓的手指抽了出来。  
李东海已经不太清醒了，手顺着李赫宰的肌肉线条滑下去探到两个人暧昧的贴合在一起的下身，先是摸到了自己硬邦邦的那一根，再向下一点就是李赫宰戳着自己的小腹的那一根，猝不及防的被从那里传来的热度烫的惊叫了一声。

“好大…”他神志不清的喃喃到。

李赫宰深吸了口气，托着他的臀扶着自己的性器一点一点的贯穿着他。李东海是第一次，紧致的不像话，李赫宰那个尺寸的性器顶进来，还没到一半他就疼的满头大汗了，一口咬住李赫宰的肩头，手掌撑着人的小腹试图向上逃离，却被人一把拉住了双手向后推了一下，他整个人仰面倒在柔软的床铺里，那人的性器也顺势全数顶进了他的身体里。  
李东海呜咽了声，抬手就招呼上了覆在自己上方的人的后背上，边哭着边数落着他：“混蛋…”  
“呜…混蛋…我好痛…”

被骂作混蛋的人低下头去一点一点的吻去了他的泪水，在他脸侧印下一个又一个温柔缱绻的亲吻，柔声的在他耳边哄着他：“乖…等一下就不痛了。”

握住那人纤细的腰肢试探性的将自己抽了些出来，随后又挤进那柔软湿润的甬道里，没几下李东海就受不了了，哑着嗓子让他快点。  
李赫宰干脆抱着人坐起来，就着这个姿势插的更深，握着那人的腰肢上上下下的，李东海的理智都被顶出了九霄云外，生理泪流的满脸都是，口水也是，顺着脸颊滑下来落在李赫宰的锁骨上和胸前，两个人身上都乱七八糟的。

甜腻的呻吟声萦绕在耳边，李赫宰想，那人果真是块唱歌的料，声线温柔音色温润，在性事中染上了一层情欲的气息之后更加的让他狼血沸腾，腰部更加的用力耸动着，交合处溢出不少液体，发出阵阵淫靡的水声。

李东海不知道什么时候又射了一次，软下去的性器抵在李赫宰的腹肌上摩擦着，将他射出来的浊液涂开在李赫宰的小腹上。

最后高潮的时候李赫宰抽了出来将人翻过了身去，随后才又插了进去，边咬着身下那人软软的耳垂边喘息着射在了他的身体里。

两个人抱在一起喘息着，感受着高潮后的余韵，李赫宰没抽身出来，从背后抱着人在他脸上一点一点的亲吻着，从额头到眉心再到鼻尖，然后是下巴，最后是他软软的唇瓣。

李东海哼了声，开口的时候才发现自己嗓子都叫哑了，不满的开口：“我以后唱不了歌了怎么办？”  
李赫宰笑出声来，亲了亲那人说着胡话的嘴唇，小声道：“没要紧，我养你。”

李东海傻兮兮的嘿嘿笑着，张嘴咬了口李赫宰的鼻尖，随后又用舌尖去舔那一块被自己咬的发红的皮肤，自言自语似的说着：“我真的…”

“好喜欢你。”

后面的一句话他没有说出来，只是将其默默的吞进了肚子里，他其实很想说，如果你也能喜欢我就最好了。

后来李赫宰抱着人去浴室清洗干净，抱回床上的时候李东海眨着眼睛看着他，似乎是想起了什么似的，在李赫宰钻进被窝里的时候，他抱着他的脖子问他：“申小姐…不在家吗？”

李赫宰点了点头，随后便没再说话了。

李东海调皮的伸手在李赫宰身前拧了一把，看着人痛苦的捂着胸前的模样哈哈大笑出声，手指顶着他的鼻尖，审问似的问他：“你不会每次都趁着申小姐不在的时候偷吃吧？”

李赫宰觉得那人调皮的像个小孩，抬手拍了下他的臀后才开口：“没有，你快点睡觉。”

“哼…”李东海哼哼着，扭着身子在李赫宰怀里找了个舒服的地方才闭上眼睛睡过去。李赫宰抬手用指腹摩挲过那人好看的眉眼，又伸手到唇瓣上摸了摸，深吸了口气才开口：“东海…”

“其实我也…”

顿了顿，最终是没有将剩下“好喜欢你。”这几个字说出口。

第二天李东海醒来的时候身边已经没有人了，他有点不太清醒，揉了揉眼睛昨夜疯狂又迷乱的记忆才慢慢的回到了他的脑海中，刚想开口说话就感觉到了喉咙里一阵针扎般的疼痛，委屈的趴在枕头上想了会儿，随后便从床头摸来了自己的手机。

没过一会儿李赫宰就端着水杯出现在了床前，李东海笑了笑，任由那人将自己拉起来给自己喂水喝。

“想喝水就给我发信息啊，笨蛋。”

李赫宰看着李东海刚刚更新的story无奈的笑了笑，那人拍了他房间里的那棵绿色植物，还在一旁配着字，像是在问那棵植物——

【要喝水吗？】

李东海笑了笑，答非所问的说了句：“好开心。”

好开心，这样像是告诉了所有人，他现在在李赫宰的房间里似的。

TBC.


End file.
